18 - Tal Elmar
by DixieLeDix
Summary: After the breakup of the Numenoreans. A new allied emerges for the faitfuls.
1. Chapter 1

2657

It was Erulaitale. The majority of the population of the capital as well as many others gathered in the streets below the King House. It was the coronation of Tar-Alcarin. It should have happened twenty years earlier.

Alcarin held the scepter. He was alone at the top of the stairs leading to the King's House.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" He shouted.

"I am your King Tar-Alcarin."

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Alcarin started walking down the stairs. He met his daughters and youngest son there. They all followed him.

The people looked at them; then most of them started to follow their new king. There were a lot more people than hen Tar-Anducal had walked this way twenty years earlier, and most of them felt the Herucalmo was a usurper.

Anducal had conducted the prayers before, as his father had been too old to walk to the summit the last years.

Nobody brought any issues up at the following council meeting, so Alcarin quickly asked to be alone.

He then walked to the place in the Throne Room where the King's Book lay.

He looked at the first page it said "Elros Tar-Minyatur" and had been written many years ago. He turned the page, and "Vardamir Nolimon" was written. Every ruler of Numenor had a page with the front and back written about their life. He finally came to his mother "Tar-Vanimelde". He had written most of it, but his father had written the last passages and her death date.

The last page said "Tar-Anducal". Alcarin read about his father. Herucalmo took credit for defeating Sauron.

Alcarin stood still for a while, and then he tore the page out.

"Did that make you feel good?" someone said.

Alcarin turned around. He thought he was alone, but Calmacil had entered the room.

Alcarin crumbled the page and held it up. "He claims that it was he who won battles in Middle Earth;" he said.

Calmacil said; "Do worry father, I will write the true story about you on the next page."

Alcarin understood his son remark. "Yes, that is right. People expect me to point to my Heir."

He looked at his son.

"All the council members except Andustar," points to you"; the new king said.

"-and you?" Calmacil asked.

Alcarin smiled and said; "Do worry, son! You have proven yourself worthy of this."

Calmacil walked to the table. He took the pen there and dipped it into the ink. Carefully he wrote "Tar-Alcarin."

At the next council meeting, Tar-Alcarin presented Calmacil as his Heir. This was welcome by the council.

Calmacil promised the council that he in time would reconquer the coastline of Middle Earth, so a Numenorean could again walked safely along the shores from Vinyalonde to Umbar.

Tar-Alcarin then spoke. He said; "my father was a usurper, his claim to the Throne was illegal. I have torn out his page from the King's Book and I ask of you to do the same with your memory of the last twenty years. My father was Herucalmo, the husband of Tar-Vanimelde. From this moment on it will be illegal to refer to him as Tar-Anducal."

The members was surprised over the harsh words by Alcarin about his father. None of them spoke but they all nodded as to accept the will of the new King.


	2. Chapter 2

2702

The Middle Men of Middle Earth were whose humans who never had contact with any of the Urqui, Avari or Eldar. They knew of no magic or enhancement. Thus, they were never counted among the nine races of men. They had learn crafting from the dwarves and irrigation from the Ents. They formed small societies around lakes or by river in the deep forest of Middle Earth. Other races often neglected them, and they stayed out of the war between the west and the east. They spoke a language similar to the bear people, but in the second age, they adopted many words from Adunaic.

Only a few entered the services of the dark lord. The remaining Middle Men called those who did variags.

Nevertheless, in the late second age the Middle Men were by far the largest tribe of men, outnumbering the men of the East and South and the Numenoreans. As their numbers grew around the great lake, they sought for other places to live.

This year Calmacil returned after many years or adventures in Middle Earth. He had his son Ardamin with him or Abattârik as his men called him. Ardamin was very much like his father intelligent and brave.

Calmacil claimed they the passage from the sea to the White Tower was now secured. An secured in such a manner that the people there now called it the Iron River.

Alcarin had grown old early and could only watch as Calmacil invited his son to speak in front of the council.

Ardamin said; "We have created catapult of the woods of Middle Earth. Catapult as light as they can be carried in numbers on ships decks. We can load them with thousands of sharp poisonous metal pieces, with large rocks or with animals bellies filled with oil and a fues."

Calmacil added; "In other words, any harbor of Middle Earth will need to accept the empty or the full hand of Numenor."

In Barad-dûr, Sauron again gathered the Nazgul.

He said; "I gave you an order to drive the Seapeople back in to the sea. However, now it seems like they are coming here in even greater numbers. Why have you failed me?"

He looked at them all.

Murazor said; "The Numenoreans have endless supplies from their homeland. We fight them, but thy but not scare easily."

Sauron said; "how can this be? They do not have the friendship of the Eldar or the longbeards anymore."

Murazor answered; "No my lord, my they have become proud, a fighting nation with the powers of the Eldar."

Sauron thought for a while. Then he said; "However still mortal. I know what they seek, but they will not find it in Middle Earth. They need a new enemy!"

He looked at his Nazgul. Then he said; "Stand as soldiers!"

The Nazgul stood at a line.

"You made the mistake of thinking that you would rule. However I do! You are nothing but undeath shadows;" he said.

He walked to Murazor and took the golden crown of his head. Then he replaces it with a hideous iron one.

'You need no proof of titles;" he said.

He passed Akhorahil and took his rings except the one he had given to him. "You have no need for these;" he said.

He passed Adunaphel and took the jewels; "You can break the heart of men without these"; he said.

Sauron continued. He took all symbols of the Nazgul as he passed them, except Ren who bore no such things.

Sauron shouted; "Now you are nothing except the undead shadow of the past. You have no name! I order you to forget this! If you do not, you still have one belonging I can take from you and pass to another."

The Nazgul looked at each other. Then they all turned to Sauron. On shift they all bowed to him and then disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

2725

The Edain had known the wheel long before they arrived in Numenor. It was used in crafting, but rarely in transport as there were almost no roads in Middle Earth before the Numenoreans returned.

The Numenoreans preferred to transport goods by rivers, but when this was not possible; they created simple wooden carriages to be drawn by the great horses of the Island. These was especially used when freighting goods to the White Tower from the mouth of the White River, or Iron River as the local called it.

The Middle Men copied the carriages, but they could not ride the Numenorean horses. The horses of Numenor would allow only one person to ride them during their life. If the person die before the horse, the horse was set free in Numenor. Therefor they used smaller horses or other animals, or even pulled the carriages themselves.

One such large group of Middle Men came to the White Tower. They carried their children and all belongings with them. Totally, they numbered a thousand.

The commander of the White Tower received and asked to their business.

One of their leaders said; "war has torn our homes apart. We seek a new home for our children to live in peace. Perhaps the great Seapeople will allow us to stay here under their protection?"

The commander said; "you can stay anywhere you like, but we cannot protect you. At night, we close the doors of the Tower to protect ourselves. The flying beasts will often circle it or watch from the mountainside. If they see people outside, they will attack."

The man explained the Numenorean answer to his people. The disappointment and frustration spread among them.

The commander noticed this and added; "We will provide you with food, and you can stay until you regain your powers, but in time the rumour of your presence will spread and you will be unsafe. There is little protection for you in this valley, I suggest you turn south again and look for places where trees and mountains can protect you."

The man tried again; "Could you at least provide protection for the most vulnerable of us? Like our children. I beg of you this favor."

The commander was visible moved by the man's word, he looked around at his men, but they all knew their orders.

"I cannot do that. This is the property of the King of Numenor, and only Numenoreans under his command are allowed here;" he said.

The people who had just arrived had to accept that. They settled around the Tower for the coming winter, but knew they would need to leave when the spring came next year.

In Numenor, a child was born in Andunie. It was the son of Vorondur.

"He shall be called Earendur, as I suspect his life will be connected to the sea. The division of the people of Numenor will increase and I fear for our people. We cannot protect Andunie from the King's men, but we can protect Pelargir. My son will continue my work creating alliances in Middle Earth. A task much more important than following the King's orders. It is the people of Andunie, who will find the alliances we need to defeat Sauron; not the followers of the King.

The next spring the people living in the valley around the White Tower left heading south.


	4. Chapter 4

2737

The small village of Agar in the mountains lay isolated from other towns. The people were poor and had little food reserves. Their fields were located in hidden valleys and produced only little food for the winter. Beside this, they collected berries and fruits and hunted small animals. The city was protected by a stockade that had been created when the people fled to this place to avoid war.

One day a hooded person came to the stockade and demanded to speak to the city elder.

He said; "the forest in the vale to the north is being overrun by the fell folks from the east. They have settled around the hill within the middle of the forest. It is my master's will that you will join other people of the mountains and drive them from this place. They are weak and bring with them lots of goods. Goods you are welcome to keep for yourselves. He expect you will attack at the next full moon."

One of the villagers standing at the wall said; "Why should we attack people we do not know?"

He said; "My master allowed you to settle here where other people lived before you, only if you obey him. He have asked nothing of you until now; do not make the mistake you neighbors of Udul did. They disobeyed him. Do not share their fate."

The hooded person disappeared.

The elders of the city discussed their options afterwards.

One said; "We never meet the people of Udul in the fields; maybe they are all dead."

Another said; "if it is the people from the forest, they could be protected by the Cruels of the North."

A third said; "If they are weak and there are treasures to obtain. Why should we not take our share?"

A younger man call Buldar said; "Our share? And do we kill because people are weak? What are we then?"

However, the council wanted to follow the wish of the Dark Lord and agreed that those men that would not participate were exiled from Agar.

"Go and share faith with your friends of Udul;" they said to Buldar.

However when the day came when the small Agar army left, Buldar followed the others. The men of Agar numbered less than a hundred and they were mostly equipped with spears and bows. As they came down from the mountains, they met other tribes mostly coming from the west under a king called the North King.

Buldar walked slowly and was in the rear of the Agar army, when sound of screams and fighting reached him. Most people around him started to run into the forest towards the noise, but Buldar approached only carefully.

When he came closer, he saw the horrible signs of battle. Dead and dying people lay everywhere.

Buldar walked around in the mayhem. He soon realized that these people were not conquering fell people, but normal men like himself trying to settle down in this place. There were only a few weapons laying around. He heard the cheers of his own as they drove the other people on the run.

His people started looting the place disregarding their own losses. He himself starting to look after treasures but did not find much he did not already have. The place where he was looked like it had been the home of one family. He found what he believed to be the father and mother dead as well as their children. Then he spotted a sword lying next to a young woman. He picked it up, but the woman was not dead, and she stabbed him. Even though Buldar got a painful wound, he managed to wrestle the knife from the young woman.

Some of the Agar people had noticed Buldars scream when he was stabbed, and they came to where he was.

"What do you have there?" they asked.

"She is mine!" Buldar said and showed them his sword.

Buldar took the young woman with him back to Agar. The people from the mountains had won the battle and send the people from the forest on the run. They had lost a third of their men, but brought food and other goods with them back.

Buldar did not expect that the woman would not understand him. However, he said to her; "I will not hurt you and as long as you stay in Agar I will protect you."

However, the woman said in a similar language to that of Buldar; "I have nothing where should I go?"

Buldar said; "I am surprised you speak my language. What is your name?"

She answered; "I heard this language when I slept. It came from a stone figure who wanted me to learn it. A moon ago he told me to warn my people about what was going to happen. However no one else heard him and no one believed me."

She said in silence for a while, then she said; "My name is Elmar."

In Numenor, the majority of the population of the capital as well as many others gathered in the streets below the King House. It was the coronation of Tar-Calmacil.

Calmacil held the scepter. He stood with his son Ardamin.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" He shouted.

"I am your King Tar-Calmacil."

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Calmacil had conducted the prayers before, as his father had been too old to walk to the summit the last years.

At the summit, he said; "Look at the horizon. Everywhere you will see the ocean. Our ancestors have sailed east since many years ago. I now promise you that we will seek new horizons, sailing further than anyone else have done."

Most people liked the words of the new king, but not al. Among them a young twelve years old boy holding his father's hand. It was Earendur, son of Vorondur of Andunie.


	5. Chapter 5

2776

Most of Beleriand disappeared under the sea during the War of Wrath. However, a few mountains and highlands survived as islands, like Tol Morwen, Tol Fuin and Himling. Their existence were kept as a secret by the elves at Lindon. As the island were isolated and remote, no human had ever set foot on these islands.

However, one day a great ship with white sails approached Tol Morwen. The island was flat and had only a small peak in the middle; upon which a large stone was erected.

The stone awoke the curiosity of the seamen. They brought the ship closer to find a place to land.

As they were about to embark, Cirdan appeared next to the stone and shouted to them; "Who ar you and why do you come to this sacred place?"

Cirdan walked towards the ship. At first the sailors thought he was a giant, but soon they released that he was equal to them in size, and that the stone war no higher than double his size.

The captain of the ship shouted back, "We are on a mission from our king to seek treasures."

He pointed to the stone.

Cirdan stopped and looked at the stone the captain pointed to.

He said; "this is no treasure but a shine."

Cirdan then continued walking towards the ship.

The captain and his sailors stood still for a while. They looked around the island but could see no other life.

The captain shouted; "Do you believe this island belong to you?"

Cirdan stopped again and shouted; "it belongs to those who rest here."

The he continued approaching the ship.

The captain looked at his armed men on the ship and then back at Cirdan approaching. He said; "I see no other than you here. Will you try to prevent us from making landfall here?"

Cirdan again stopped only a few hundred feet from the ship. He said nothing.

An eagle landed not far from him.

The sailors was surprised by this they looked around the island, and soon another eagle landed. Then a third and a forth.

The captain of the ship watched in fear as the number of eagles increased.

When he could not bear to see more, he turned to his crew and ordered them to sail back upon the ocean.

The ship sailed back heading south again. One of the young sailors standing close to the captain said; "I was told that once these magnificent eagles also resided at our home to protect us."

The Captain looked at him and said; "Numenor do not need help to defend itself."

Cirdan watched in tears as the ship left.

In the south, two other Numenorean ships approached Umbar. One was dragging the others.

As they got close to the piers, they managed to moor both ships. The commander in Umbar and many of his men had run to the pier to receive the ships. The captain on the first ship said; "We found this ship drifting at the cape to the south. We recognized it as Numenoreans and boarded it, but found only skeleton remains of the crew.

The commands and a few of his men carefully entered the dragged ship. It was filled with cobweb and bones. They heard the bones move and quickly went back to the pier.

"Burn it!" the commander ordered.

His men threw their torches upon the ships deck and relaxed the moorings. The ship slowly drifted away as it caught fire. No one noticed the large spiders crawling on the rope of the ship and jumping into the water.

The commands asked the captain of the dragging ship; "I know this ship it left Umbar six years ago heading for southernmost part of Middle Earth. What do you think happened to it?"

The captain answered; "I do not know, but the log of the ship suggested they had left Middle Earth as they were attacked by people on Mumakil, whenever they made landfall. After this, they sailed upon the southern ocean of Middle Earth. But what fate they met there I do not know."

In another place in Middle earth, Elmar lay dying in her bed. She asked Buldar to be alone with her son Hazad.

She told him of her time with Buldar; "Your father did not force me to stay with him, but I had nowhere else to go as my entire family was lost in the great battle. Therefore, I stayed with him hoping for a miracle; they my people would return here, but they never did. In your eyes, Hazad, I still see my own people. You were the only one that wanted to listen my stories about my people who once lived on the great plain of Middle Earth. I hope that one day you will see the beauty of which I speak."

Hazad cried as his mother passed away.


	6. Chapter 6

2809

Tal-Elmar was playing in the hill around Agar. He spotted a hare and tried to hit it with stones, but the hare was much too quick for him. He came to the place where the open space to the south was. He had been there many times before and watch the great forest covered vale below and the sea in the very distance.

He looked out at the sea as he had done many time before, but this time he noticed something he had never seen before.

Tal-Elmar immediately turned around and started to run back to Agar. It was quite a distance and he was exhausted when he arrived at his father's wooden house inside the stockade.

He said; "Father! There are four large birds in the sea to the south. Three are white and one black."

His father Hazad was surprised. He knew his son was telling what he saw.

"Show me;" he said.

Together they walked to the place where Tal-Elmar had seen the birds. Hazad was old with a long beard and needed a walking stick to walk this distance, but his eyes were still sharp. He looked upon the sea.

After a while, he said; "these are not birds, my son, they are ships, great vessels build by the men of the sea. The Go-Hilleg has returned."

He looked at Tal-Elmar; "Come!" He said and they walked back to the village.

Normally more people would have been in the village, but all the young men were working in the vales around Agar, where they could find berries and grains. However, the town-master Mogru was in his house, so they went to see him.

Mogru said; "The Go-Hilleg made us flee our land to come to this place. Perhaps we should just avoid them."

Hazad said; "there are also those who state that the Go-Hilleg once save us from the dark lord. Mogru perhaps you remember that when you send Tal-Elmar to spy on Udul, he found the town abandoned. There is also the rumour that Udul resisted the Dark Lord and he destroyed them for this."

Mogru then said; "You are a fool, Hazad. Your origin as a bastard plays with your mind. The Go-Hilleg is our enemy, they sacrifices our people and are not to be trusted."

Hazad closed his eyes. He was ill tempered and this insult almost drove him to violence. He said; "You understand little, Mogru, but I see a possibility for our people to connect to those people at the sea. We are being told nothing but fear and hate, but maybe they are friendly. What can we lose by contacting them?"

Mogru said; "then send your youngest son. You should not wait for his brothers to return from the fields. The day is past midday and it takes two days to reach the sea. He must go now."

Mogru looked at Tal-Elmar "Will you do so Tal-Elmar?"

Tal-Elmar said; "I will!" He quickly left Mogru's house. Hazad looked at Mogru with hate. He was much stronger and could easily have won a fight. However, he turned around and left.

He found Tal-Elmar packaging for the journey.

He said; "Son, I have to tell you something. When my dear mother died, I married to start a family. I had seventeen sons, more than most people had, but they gave me no pleasure in life as they were all like Mogru. Then my wife gave birth to you, she died. I expected I would follow her as my sons never gave much for me, but when I saw you grow up I came alive again, because in you I see what I have longed for years, your mother. Tal-Elmar, you are dearer to me than anything else is. Promise me to return."

Thus, Tal-Elmar left for the sea a few hours before nightfall. Mogru went with Hazad and Tal-Elmar to the point where he saw the ships. Tal-Elmar warned Mogru, without his father notice; "Should bad thing happen to my father, bad things will happen to you," he said to him.

He waked as long as he could and then rested for the night. The next morning he saw the ships was still there and he continued his journey through the forest to the sea.

As the sun disappeared, he lost his direction and settled again for the night. He fell asleep and dreamt of this grandmother and her people.

The next morning when he awoke he realized he was close to the beach where the Numenoreans had made landfall. He walked towards them.

The Numenoreans had come ashore using small boats they had on the decks of the four large ships. When they saw Tal-Elmar, they draw their weapons and surrounded him.

The Numenorean all became aware of what was happening. Earendur of Andunie came to see the prisoner.

"Is it an Eldar?" one asked. Then he asked Tal-Elmar directly, but he did not understood him. Tal-Elmar said who he was, but no one understood him either.

"He is a human;" Earendur stated, "Let me talk to him."

"Not so fast Earendur;" another person said. "I am the commander of this navy and my people saw him first. We will interrogate him. Afterwards I might give him to you."

Earendur said; "I know you are our commander, Gimilzagar, and he belongs to you, but I asked to buy him of you."

Earendur held forward a precious knife filled with jewels on the handle.

"A gift from your friends, the Eldar?" Gimilzagar asked sarcastic.

"The offer stands"; Earendur stated. Gimilzagar took the knife and said; "have him." He left Tal-Elmar with Earendur.

Earendur spoke to him in Haladin; "I learned this language from my forefathers and their neighbors in Orrostar, it seems like you speak this."

Tal-Elmar said; "It is the language of my grandmother. She learned it from dreaming."

Earendur took Tal-Elmar to his camp at the beach not long from the others. During the day it was clear that a storm was approaching and the Numenoreans agreed to leave the bay and sail into the open sea to save the ships.

Tal-Elmar was surprised when his boat sailed towards the ship with the black sail.

Earendur said; "Not all that is black signals danger."

The men quickly got on board and the four ships set sail and slowly drifted away from the shore.

"Do not be afraid," Earendur told Tal-Elmar, but he still was. He had never been at sea before and could not swim.

The Numenoreans had predicted the weather correct and the wind increased as the day ended. They threw a barrel filled with stones into the water to make the ship drift along with the waves. They also lighted a fire in an oil-filled bowl, which they lifted at the mast so that the other ships could see them during the night.

A few hours went then Earendur gave a signal to his men. They put out the fire, and pull the barrel back on board. The ship started to move in the storm. They started setting the saild but at low capacity. Furthermore men started manning the oars at the lowers decks.

Earendur was shouting orders from the deck. Tal-Elmar approached him. "I am afraid;" he said.

Earendur said to him; "do not be afraid, I know what I am doing, but maybe you should go below deck. It is often easer to be there."

Tal-Elmar went below deck on the great vessel. There was a lot of noise and people were running back and forward, but everyone seemed like they knew what they were doing. Tal-Elmar walked forward through a door. It was dark in the room and he heard noises he had not heard before. Suddenly he saw a monster in the dark and turned around and ran back.

He came up to Earendur, who was very busy giving order to the men controlling both oars and sails.

"There are monsters on board;" Tal-Elmar said to him.

Earendur responded; "There are no monsters onboard this ship only friendly creatures."

Tal-Elmar looked around. He noticed the stars disappearing to the south. He realized that the ship was very close to the cliff to the south.

He took Earendurs hand; "Will I die?" he asked.

"No!" Said Earendur; "Look for the light!"

Tal-Elmar looked at the dark shores. There was no moon and it was difficult to see anything. Then suddenly he saw a light in the distance much brighter than the stars above.

As the ship approached the light, the sea became calmer. The ship used only the oars now an the commands came less frequent.

Tal-Elmar looked up. The stars had disappeared. Then he realized the great ship had sailed into a cave.

The light became clearer, and Tal-Elmar could see it was a light held by a woman.

As the ship came closer Tal-Elmar realized it had sailed to a hidden harbor concealed in a cave.

"Welcome, Earendur, son of Vorondur, heir of Valandil to Edhellond", Galadriel said.


	7. Chapter 7

2810

Tal-Elmar sat in the great cave looking out at the water. The cave was filled with wge light from touches in the wall. There were several ships there but no one as big as the Numenorean.

Earendur came with some Numenoreans. His men boarded the ship.

Tal-Elmar said; "We are not far from where you landed with the three white birds."

Earendur said; "You are correct, my friend. The mounds of the river we call Morthond is only twenty miles to the north. However the cliff here are steep and only a few know this cave existence."

Tal-Elmar said; "and you do not want the three other birds to know about this place. That is why you followed them onto the great sea, and left them during the night…"

Earendur let Tal-Elmar think for a while.

Tal-Elmar then said; "and this is why you killed you fire and why you paint you sails black. You do not want to be seen by the others."

Earendur said; "you are clever Tal-Elmar. I knew that when I first laid eyes upon you."

The men started to bring horses from the ship onto the small pathway in the cave; then they took them upwards along a small path.

Tal-Elmar became nervous and hid behind Earendur.

Earendur laughed; "so these are the monsters. Do not worry they will not harm you. These are horses, they will now travel over land as this is their right elements."

Tal-Elmar was fascinated by the animals; "my father told me about these. His mother Elmar had told him stories about them. They once came to the plains where her people lived, but they could not be tamed. Many men tried but no one succeeded. They called them the _Mearas_."

One of the Numenoreans close to Earendur said; "I could have been the horses of Malintale. Only a few returned to the White Tower."

Earendur commented; "That could be true. Perhaps Tal-Elmar here will be the first to tame one."

After a few weeks, Earendur came to Tal-Elmar. He said; "winter is coming, and we need to move on. You are welcome to follow us or turn to your family if you like. I will provide you supplies for your return journey."

Tal-Elmar said;" where will you go will I be able to return?"

Earendur answered; "we are heading for a safe haven for our people. You will be able to return after the winter."

Tal-Elmar though for a while, then he smiled and said; "when I return, I shall be the first of the non Go-Hilleg to ride these animals."

Earendur also smiled; "I am sure you will," he said.

Thus, Tal-Elmar followed Earendur to Pelargir. They sailed through the complex delta of the Great River. The winter was coming and the current weak. So, the strong sailors used the oars to navigate the great ship though the fog that always were there.

Earendur taught Tal-Elmar his language adunaic, and Tal-Elmar taught his language to the Numenorean in return.

When they arrived in Pelargir, the people there received them as old family members that returns after long journeys.

The harbor was hidden under large trees, and could not be seen from either the mountains around it, not from the other side of the Great River. There were several smaller ships in the harbor, but Earendurs ships was bar far the greatest. Its masts being taller than the treetops.

Earendur pointed to the distant shore of the east bank of Anduin. To Tal-Elmar, he said; "look over there, that shore can be reached by one man in a small both during a single day, when it is not spring and the current slow. This is where our enemy rule. He does not know out presence here, and if he did; he would attack us immediately. Do never go there!"

Tal-Elmar said; "my grandmother's people lived to the easy of the river."

Earendur said; "this must have been far north. There are others places to cross the river, I can show you if you stay."

To the surprise of Tal-Elmar, Earendurs men started to destroy the ship they arrived with, starting with the masts.

Tal-Elmar asked, "Do you not intend to return to your home?"

Earendur answered, "I do, but not in this ship, as it would be recognized. With the blessing of the Valar; the other ships here will also be able to sail to sea.

Tal-Elmar stayed with Earendur though the winter and well into the summer. He tried to learn to ride, but the horses of Numenor did not accept him as their master.

Once Celeborn came to Pelargir to visit the faithful there. He watched Tal-Elmar trying to ride, but failing. He asked Earendur; "What do you see in this young man?"

Earendur answered; "we can no longer rely on the rulers of Numenor, they will not bring the victory we need. We need new allies in Middle Earth and this need to come from the Middle Men there, not the Edains of Middle Earth. Their hearts seems to be as twisted as the King's Men.

Tal-Elmar persistence trying to be a master of horses kept him from returning home. Eventually, a new winter approached and Tal-Elmar had to wait until the next spring.

Earendur told him; "On foot or on horseback, these animals will still follow you, if I tell them too. So you can return home with them anyway. They will help you farm your land. Should you one day wanting to visit your old friend you will always be welcome here."

Thus when the spring came Tal-Elmar left Earendur with five horses walking with him on the journey back home.


	8. Chapter 8

2811

Tal-Elmar had walked all the way back to Agar. He followed the Ringlo River back to where he had met Earendur, and then the Morthond towards the Mountains.

When he approaches Agar, he was filled with fear, as no house could be seen erect. He ran towards the town and saw that the stockade around the city had been overrun and fallen. Tal-Elmar ran to his father house, but this too had been destroyed. Tal-Elmar shouted as high as he could. His voice echoed in the mountains, but no one answered.

After searching for villagers for an hour, Tal-Elmar sat down and started to cry. The horses walked free around in the village and grassed.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned around. An old man was standing in the entrance to the village.

Tal-Elmar got up; "Mogru!" he said surprised. He ran to the old man.

"Where is my father and brothers and the rest of the village?" He shouted. He pulled a sword given by Earendur.

Mogru fell to his knees and held his hands up to defend himself.

"They are all dead!" Mogru cried.

"Who did this?" Tal-Elmar asked.

"The Go-Hilleg;" Mogru said. He held forward a knife. Tal-Elmar immediately recognized it as the one he was bought for by Earendur.

"They left this, I do not know why;" Mogru said.

Tal-Elmar took the knife. He said; "how did you manage to survive as the only one?"

Mogru said; "I did not fight them, I had no weapons and no family so I hid. Maybe other survived by running into the forest below, but I have been living here even since, please help me I am starving."

Tal-Elmar said; "No! You did not defend your town and people, you do not deserve to be hear. Now leave or die!"

He raised his sword. Mogru screamed and hurried up and started to run. Tal-Elmar followed him for a short while then he looked around the village again.

A terrible scream sounded, and Tal-Elmar turned around again. A Nazgul dived towards the running Mogru, grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Soon after, it released him over a vale; sending him to his death. It then turned around and flew back towards Tal-Elmar.

Tal-Elmar started to run towards the place where he had first seen the birds in the distance. He jump over the cliff and into the path leading to the south below, just in time to avoid the claws.

He was in the open and the path was steep and difficult to run along. He did not know what to do.

As he sat, one of the horses came and stood on the path below him. Tal-Elmar was surprised, but took the chance and jumped on the horse. It did not throw him of, but instead started to run down the mountains in high speed. The other horses soon followed it.

The Nazgul returned and dived towards the running horses. It grabbed two of them, but not the one that Tal-Elmar was riding. The remaining three horses continued their dangerous descend. One of them stumbled fell over a cliff, killing itself. Tal-Elmar looked ahead holding on to his horse, he was the forest approaching below.

The Nazgul attacked again stumbling Tal-Elmars horse so he fell off and holding on to the other.

Tal-Elmar lay in the grass in the open ten feet from the nearest trees. He was unable to move. The Nazgul would soon return.

Tal-Elmar prepared himself to die, but his horse came back from the forest and dragged him into safety. Tal-Elmar touched the horse; "thank you, Hring;" he said.

The Numenoreans of Pelargir recognized Tal-Elmar when he returned on Hring.

Earendur stood with some of his men. They all cheered when Tal-Elmar arrived to recognize his achievement riding Hring. However, as Tal-Elmar approached Earendur could see he had something serious on his mind. Thus, Earendur quickly asked him to follow him to his quarters.

"I sense you carry sad news;" Earendur said.

Tal-Elmar said nothing, but took Earendurs knife and threw it in front of him.

Earendur recognized it; "from where did you get this knife?" He asked.

Tal-Elmar answered; "from close to my father and brothers bodies."

He continued; "They must have thought you returned to the beach where we met. Looking for you they came to my village."

Tal-Elmar put his hand on the handle of his sword. Earendur noticed this. He did not attempt to defend himself, instead he said; "Remember Tal-Elmar, I did not ask you to come to me. Those who did this is now also my enemy."

Tal-Elmar let go of the handle. He stood for a while thinking then he said; "Forgive me sire! I fail to recognize my only friend blinded by an unknown enemy."

Earendur said; "Then stay with your friend, and let me tell you what I know about our enemies, so they will learn to fear you.

Thus, Tal-Elmar stayed with the faithfuls in Pelargir.


	9. Chapter 9

2825

In Numenor, the majority of the population of the capital as well as many others gathered in the streets below the King House. It was the coronation of Tar-Ardamin

Ardamin held the scepter. He stood with his son Herunumen or Ar-Adunakhor as he was called in Adunaic.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" He shouted.

"I am your King Tar-Ardamin."

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Ardamin had conducted the prayers before, as his father had been too old to walk to the summit the last years.

At the summit, he said; "Look at the horizon. My father promised you he would sail where no one had sailed before. He did so; expanding Numenors reach. I promise you that I will dominate the shores in any direction, so that the sea will belong to Numenor and only her."

The Earl of Andunie, Vorondur, was present, and disliked the words of the new king.

Tar-Ardamin held a meeting with the council of Numenor in the throne Room afterwards as it had always been done.

Ardamin presented his son to the council as his heir Herunumen. However his son quickly corrected him.

"Call me Adunakhor, as this is my name in the language we all speak;" he said.

Tar-Ardamin spoke to the council; "it is my intention to reclaim the coastline of Middle Earth; and as my father I expect that you all participate in the endeavor. Thus, as soon as it is possible I will send a navy to reconquer the areas around the river Harnen. I have often been in Middle Earth and I know how to defeat our enemy. Next year I will let you know what I expect of you."

The rumor of the death of the King reach Middle Earth and eventually Pelargir.

Earendur said to Tal-Elmar; "My friend, I will have to leave you. The King of Numenor has died, and years has passed. It is now time for me to return home."

Tal-Elmar said; "will your family wait for you, there?"

Earendur answered, "Yes, they will."

"Will there be a woman for you there?" Tal-Elmar asked.

Earendur smiled and said; "yes, she was a young woman when I left, but she will be fully grown when I come back."

He looked at Tal-Elmar and continued; "it is my little sister Lindorie;" he said.

Tal-Elmar smiled but not for long. He then said; "I must be great to have a family. I want to have that too."

Earendur said; "I am sorry for you, my friend."

Tal-Elmar stood proud and said; "be not sorry. I have family on my grandmother's side living in the north of here under the trees close to the great plain. I intend to leave as well to find my family. I will teach them what you have tough me, like mounting the great horses of the Seapeople; thus protecting them from evil. I sense it will only be the finest among the descendants of Elmar. However, at whatever battlefield they arrive they will be feared."

Earendur said; "Then this is surely good bye! Please accept this gift from the house of Valandil to the house of Elmar."

Earendur handed Tal-Elmar a red jewel.

Tal-Elmar smiled and said; "do not be so sure, perhaps we will meet again. I am certain I will hear about the great people of the Dunedain from Andunie and you will hear about Tal-Elmar, the leader of the horse people. And if not us then surely our descendants, who I predict will be allied many years into the future."

So, the two friends departed. Tal-Elmar took a dozen horses and travelled up the great river to find a crossing to reach the east. Earendur boarded one of the ships at Pelargir and set sail for Numenor and Andunie.


	10. Chapter 10

2826

Earendur returned home to Andunie in time for Erukyerme. He hang Narsil, at his home; and intended to stay home a long time.

At Erukyerme, he travelled with his family to the capital. The new King Tar-Ardamin led the ceremony, but the he had not much to say at the summit and quickly directed the people to start to walk back to Armenelos.

Half way down, where the path is directly on top of Armenelos before taking another turn around the mountain and running into the capital, Earendur felt a hand on his back. It was Gimilzagar.

"Can I have a word with you, sire?" Gimilzagar said.

May of the people from Andunie stopped, but Earendur made a hand signal to indicate they should continue. They all did.

"Certainly!" Earendur said.

"I see you survived the winds of Middle Earth," Gimilzagar said.

"I did;" Earendur answered.

"Where is your ship, then?" Gimilzagar asked.

"It was lost, I am afraid;" Earendur said,

"What happened to your men?" Gimilzagar persisted.

"Most of them were lost in Middle earth, too," Earendur said emotionless.

"But I see so many of them her in Numenor;" Gimilzagar said.

Earendur was about to answer when Tar-Ardamin passed with many servants around him. Tar-Ardamin did not pay much attention to the two, but the last of his followers stopped. It was his son Adunakhor.

Both Earendur and Gimilzagar bowed to Adunakhor, but the new Heir to the throne did not react.

Adunakhor then continued his descend towards the capital.

Gimilzagar smiled, he said; "You seem to have lost the favor of the king Heir."

Earendur said; "I seem to lost favor of all the Kings Men, but I do not understand why, as I am no threat to them."

Gimilzagar said; "but are you a loyal subject to them? Are you surprised that we find it odd, that you and your soldier survived the storm of the Bay of Belfalas,"

Earendur looked at Gimilzagar; "did you serve your king better by losing half you men failing to regain control of the Harnen?"

Gimilzagar smile vanished; "You betrayed us, you left the mission, against the Kings order."

Earendur was not afraid, he answered; "And you created your own orders, not giving by our king, killing innocent people, who were not servant of the dark load."

Gimilzagar walked close to Earendur; "I was looking for you!" he said.

Earendur said; "Do you remember this, then?"

He pulled the elven knife, which Tal-Elmar had found in Agar, and threw it at the feet of Gimilzagar.

"You left this when you killed the population of Agar," Earendur stated.

Gimilzagar picked up the knife. A devious smile formed in his face. "That is right, Earendur, I forgot! I have never liked elven made weapons, so I left it."

Earendur said; "I can get witnesses to the White Tower. They will state that you slaughtered all, enemies or no enemies. This was against the will of the old king, and I do not believe Tar-Ardamin will look kindly upon this."

Gimilzagar answered; "Maybe not, but Adunakhor surely will."

Earendur ended by stating; "The king is Tar-Ardamin, let us go and let him settle this."

Earendur started to walk down the path. However, Gimilzagar was not ready to let him go, he took the knife and ran after Earendur, with the intention to kill him.

However, Gimilzagar missed his target. It was, as the knife itself would not touch child of Silmarien. Instead Gimilzagar lost grab of it, and it fell to the ground.

Earendur quickly grabbed his attacker, lifted him up, and threw him over the side of the path. Gimilzagar fell several hundred feet towards the capital. His body came to rest on the path not far from the Kings house and the garden behind it. It lay there until the first of many people travelling down the path came back.

Tar-Ardamin was horrified by the accident was had hid his brother. This was almost unheard of in Numenor. At the council meeting after Erukyerme, the king ask for help in finding outwhat had happened to Gimilzagar, but no one could shed light on this.

As the council left, the earl of Andunie, Vorondur felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Adunakhor, the King Heir."

Vorondur looked at him but did not speak.

Adunakhor said; "Your son, sire. I believe he killed my uncle."

Vorondur looked at him; "these are serious accusations. The King believe the death of Gimilzagar to be an accident. My son is back in Andunie; do you want me to lay these accusations in front of him?"

Adunakhor said; "you fool me not, elf-lover! When I become King, I will deal with you. Numenor will be free of your kind."

Earendur stayed in Andunie. He was engaged next year, and married three years after.


	11. Chapter 11

2849

Vorondur and Earendur came to the King House. They had been called here by a messenger from Tar-Ardamin. None of them had any idea of what to expect, but they feared the worst. A fear that grew when they saw the Kings son Adunakhor was also present in the throne room.

Vorondur said; "you have called for me, sire!"

The King answered; "I have Vorondur, Lord of Andunie. I have received information that a great army is gathering on the east side of the great river. They intend to overrun our defenses around the White Tower. Most of our regular army is occupied in the south. Thus, we need fresh troops to defend Angrenost sooner than we can move them from the south."

The king looked at Vorondur and Earendur and said; "I expect this of you; to report to the commander in Romenna with five hundred men ready for battle the week after Erulaitale.

Vorondur was surprised; "this cannot be done; we do not have this number of weapon enabled men."

Tar-Ardamin said; "this was not a request from you sovereign; this was an order. If you do not apply we will take what we can, women and children inclusively."

Neither Vorondur nor Earendur, could find an answer.

Adunakhor said; "I sense you are scared Earendur

Finally, Vorondur said; "this will be very difficult, sire. Most of our sons are not battle experienced. Can we agreed on a later date or smaller number perhaps?"

Ardamin was angry; "I gave you an order! Five hundred men, and unless they want to become orc food, they had better be prepared. Now leave!"

Vorondur and his son could do nothing but bow to accept the command of the King.

In Andunie, they discussed the situation.

Earendur stated; "I will volunteer for this task and even lay down my own life for this. We cannot aviod the Kings orders. Now that I have a son, I know the line of Valandil will live on.

At Erulaitale, the King put forward his plans of aiding the White Tower.

He said; "The representative of Andustar Lord Vorondur will supply our army with five hundred men."

Before he could continue, Vorondur interrupted him.

"Yes this is true, it has not been easy, and I have been given a difficult task which I cannot fulfill. Thus, I have bought my son Earendur here to replace me;" he said.

Earendur entered the room and Vorondur left his seat. Adunakhor as the only one stood up.

He said; "we welcome the new servant of the King."

Earendur did not speak he approached his father who left his seat for him.

The King smiled and continued the meeting, out laying his plans for the defense of the White Tower. His son grinned as the meeting progressed.

As the meeting was approaching the end, a messenger came running into the King Room.

He said; "I have been travelling from Tatyalonde to reach this meeting, and have been on horseback all day from Romenna. I carry important news."

Tar-Ardamin said; "Then speak."

The messenger said; "the threat upon the White Tower has vanished. The great army gathering on the east side of the great river has been defeated."

Tar-Ardamin was surprised; "how could this be?"

"The enemy was destroyed. The few survivors that we caught told that the army was hit by a great force, which came from behind on the east side of Anduin. They were riders of great beasts that killed everyone that were in their way. Their leader seemed to be a mighty leader who wore a red gem on his forehead. No one could resist his fierce attack."

The council was surprised. No one spoke. Earendur was relieved, he lay back his head and looked upon the ceiling of the room. He saw Tal-Elmar riding on Hring.


End file.
